


Hush - Reddie

by eviewritess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Hush - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Reddie, Suspense, based off that one horror movie on netflix, richie and eds are in love, theyre also being stalked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviewritess/pseuds/eviewritess
Summary: Richie and Eddie rent a remote, private cabin in order to destress and be together. They're fully prepared the have the time of their lives until the second night when a masked person appears in their yard. The two boys are forced to fight for their lives in order to survive and make it out alive.(This story is based off of the horror movie 'Hush' if you're interested in looking into it!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hush - Reddie

Eddie looks up at the cabin as Richie rounds the corner and goes up the drive. Tree branches brush against the sides of the car, but he pays them no mind.

“Wow,” Eddie says softly, glancing over for a moment as the car is parked. Richie smiles.

“You like it?” he asks. The cabin sits at the top of a hill. Trees line the property, and beyond there, a lake awaits them.

“It’s awesome,” Eddie says. He takes Richie’s hand. “ _Perfect_.”

Richie hums, presses a kiss to the back of Eddie’s hand, and unbuckles his seatbelt.

“We’ve got all week to get into trouble,” he says as he gets out of the car. Eddie lets out a quiet laugh.

The sun is already setting on this fine Friday evening, but neither of them mind all that much. Eddie watches Richie pop the trunk and reach for the first few suitcases, and the orange sky shines bright behind him.

 _He’s so handsome,_ Eddie thinks to himself. It’s a passing thought that he has everyday, one that he acknowledges as a fact instead of an opinion. Richie looks like a God in this lighting, and when he looks over his shoulder at Eddie, the world seems to stop. It’s them, always them, and they’re at their best when they’re together.

“Whatcha starin’ at?” Richie asks, setting down the suitcases on the green lawn before walking across the yard to stand in front of his boyfriend. Eddie pushes his hands into the back pockets of Richie’s jeans and pulls him closer.

“You,” he says, a crooked smile beginning to form. Richie’s eyes flick down to Eddie’s lips for a moment, considering the options at hand. He’s got half a mind to lay him down and take him right here in the grass.

“You’re cute,” Richie says before kissing Eddie’s cheek. “Help me carry stuff in, then we can stare at each other for as long as you want.”

Eddie laughs at the pure ridiculousness, then gives Richie a squeeze.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, Eds,” Richie says, pulling away and walking back to the suitcases. He makes an awkward, exaggerated movement with his hips. “I know you can’t get enough of this.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, then walks to the open trunk, grabs a few bags, and follows Richie into the cabin.

It’s big, bigger than it looks from outside, and Eddie smiles as he realizes how truly remote this place is. The privacy is delicious.

“The fridge is stocked,” Richie says, a few steps ahead of Eddie as they walk up to the second level of the building.

“By ‘stocked’ do you mean actual food, or just Coke and frozen pizzas?” Eddie asks.

They’re in the bedroom, now, and Richie turns to face Eddie with a smile.

“I mean Coke and frozen pizzas.”

“Oh my god--”

“Shhh,” Richie says, silencing his boyfriend as he pulls him close by the belt loops on his shorts. “I got the good ones, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“You’re telling me that you bought frozen pizzas for our romantic getaway?”

Richie laughs quietly, and when he leans forward to kiss Eddie’s neck, his glasses are pushed out of place. He is undeterred. Eddie is freshly showered and smelling incredible, that special cologne of his strong and masculine yet gentle and calming. Richie can’t get enough, and he never will.

There is no such thing as _too close_ , only _too far_.

Richie hoists Eddie up, squeezing his middle as he does so, and drops him onto the bed. There’s a big window on the other side of the room, one that looks out at the woods, and if they were anywhere else he’d be jumping up to shut the blinds . . . but they have no reason to hide here. No reason for shame. No reason for guilt. They can simply _be_.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Eddie jokes as Richie kisses him slowly.

“Is that what you want me to do?” When Richie looks up, his glasses are fogged up and sliding down the bridge of his nose steadily. His chin is resting right on Eddie’s sternum, and he’s not sure if he wants to tug his boyfriend’s shirt off or fall asleep in his arms. Perhaps both. Eddie puts a hand on Richie’s cheek.

“I want you to admit that buying frozen pizzas was a bad idea.”

Richie laughs, his pretty eyes crinkling as he presses his face against Eddie’s chest, and Eddie’s hands tug gently at Richie’s curls.

“I’m glad that we’re here,” Eddie says softly. The atmosphere changes. Shifts. Becomes heavier.

“I needed this.” Richie is tempted to make a joke, to fall back into the goofiness, but now isn’t the time.

“It’s no trouble, Eds,” he says. “You deserve a place to get away and relax.”

Eddie hums, then carefully gets off the bed and stands in front of the window. He wonders what his mother would say if she knew he was out with Richie. He pictures her face all scrunched up with disgust just as it had been when he told her that he wasn’t as straight as she had thought. Eddie shakes his head.

“Hey,” Richie says. Eddie glances back. “It’s just us. Don’t think about her.”

Eddie’s distracted, yes, but he also wants this. He wants Richie in every single way possible. He reaches for the curtains, but Richie stops him before he can shut them.

“No one will see, Eds. You don’t have to.”

It’s those two sentences that ignite a flame in Eddie’s chest, a burning desire to prove to the world just how much he loves the man in front of him. He can cry out here. He can laugh and scream and moan and _love_. Eddie takes a step away from the window, no longer interested in appreciating the view. He’s silent as he untucks his shirt and tugs it off. Richie sits up, cheeks flushing as he adjusts his glasses. He looks like the clueless eighth grader that he was five years ago for a moment, and it makes Eddie smile.

“I love you,” Richie says, scooting to the edge of the bed and spreading his legs so that Eddie can stand between them. Eddie sighs, running his fingers through Richie’s hair as they pull each other close.

This is enough.

This moment, this place, these arms . . . it’s all enough.

_“I love you, too.”_


End file.
